1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming synthetic resin formed articles, i.e., a method of in-mold forming synthetic resin formed articles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method of in-mold forming synthetic resin formed articles having a double-layer structure consisting of a base portion and a covering portion for covering the outer periphery of the base material including the end portion thereof, such as instrument panels, console boxes, undercovers, or glove doors for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined No. 58-171921 discloses the injection molding method of in-mold molding synthetic resin molded articles having a double-layer structure consisting of a base portion and a covering portion which covers the outer periphery of the base portion and which has an inwardly curved portion for covering an end portion of the base portion.
However, this injection molding method has a disadvantage in that the covering portion is readily broken due to the injection pressure, deteriorating yield of the products. Therefore, there has been a demand for forming the above-described types of formed articles by the press type forming method (such as stamping forming method which is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined No. 59-7047).